Un choix cruciale
by Dadzawa
Summary: Une jeune fille tourmenté par des sentiments nouveaux. Deux prétendants totalement différent. Quel sera son choix? GundhamxPekoxFuyuhiko
1. Chapter 1

Et je reviens vite pour présenter ma première "vrai" fiction! Avec plusieurs chapitres et tout, oui oui c'est possible. Par contre, je préviens de la probable hyper lenteur des sortie de chapitre. J'ai beaucoup d'autres projets en cours alors ça prendras plus de temps. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture! (Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartiens)

* * *

Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait à l'académie de l'espoir. Peko s'éveilla doucement d'un long sommeil réparateur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ibuki, sa camarade et amie. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était déjà parti déjeuner et n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas fait son lit. La jeune fille s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se réveiller un minimum avant de sauté dans la cabine de douche. Elle attendit que l'eau prennent la bonne température avant de s'immergée sous le jet chaud. Commençant à se savonner abondement, Peko repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la musicienne la veille au soir :

 _« Je n'ais jamais ressentit cela pour quelqu'un, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. » confessa la blanche à son amie, espérant que celle-ci pourrait la conseillée sur la marche à suivre_

 _« Et bien tu devrais attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent, ah~ ma petite Peko-chan devient une femme ! » caqueta la fille au cheveu tricolore en prenant une voix maternelle_

 _« Tu as sûrement raison Ibuki, je vais faire ça » aquiéça la désormais « femme » alors que son amie l'enlaçait, « pour l'encourager » d'après ses dires_

Mais vous ne savez pas de quoi elle parle n'est-ce pas ? Tout simplement ses sentiments entre deux personnes, comme une fille de son âge en somme. D'un côté il y avait Tanaka, un camarade de sa classe qui, elle l'avouait, ne la laissait pas indifférente. C'était un passionné des animaux malgré qu'il soit assez dur à comprendre. En effet, il avait une manière plutôt spéciale pour s'exprimer. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il perdait ses moyens, son écharpe fétiche venait camouflé le bas de son visage. Petite mimique qu'elle trouvait assez mignonne. Et puis il y avait Kuzuryu, son ami d'enfance. D'aussi loin que Peko se souvienne, Fuyuhiko et elle étaient ami depuis leur plus jeune âge et un fort lien les unissait. Le petit blond lui reprochait souvent de trop le couver, mais il finissait toujours par la remercier en rougissant. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression de le voir autrement qu'en « ami » . Elle ne pouvait pas nié que le jeune garçon était loin d'être moche, mais cela lui faisait drôle de ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui. Voilà où était le dilemme, les deux lycéen lui plaisait beaucoup et aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage sans que l'autre le rattrape aussitôt. Peko était en proie à une question sans réponse et troublante. C'était la première fois qu'elle nourrissait de tels sentiments envers la gente masculine. Et les petits gestes dit « anodins » devenaient de vrai épreuves pour la jeune fille. Comme se saluer le matin ou de frapper dans la main après une victoire en sport. Rien que le fait d'y penser la chamboulait totalement ! Mais elle devait se reprendre et examiner la situation, ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser dépasser par les Evénements ! C'est sur cette décision qu'elle sortit de la chambre, habillé et coiffée, sa jupe d'uniforme se balançât au grès de ses pas vers le réfectoire de l'école. Elle entra et chercha son amie des yeux, elle la repéra u peu plus loin. En compagnie d'Hajime à qui elle devait expliquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. A côté d'eux, Mahiru et Hiyoko discutait avec Mikan qui, comme à son habitude, s'excusait platement pour une raison quelconque. Elle remarqua également les deux objet de ses pensées, à la table voisine. Gundham débattait avec Kazuichi, probablement au sujet de Sonia vu l'air sévère avec lequel elle les regardait. Fuyuhiko quant à lui, se disputait avec Nekomaru sous les encouragements d'Akane pour celui-ci, vu la tête que tirait le blond, la jeune fille en conclu que le coach avait du faire une remarque sur sa taille. Depuis le temps, elle arrivait à deviner le pourquoi des crises de son ami, qui malheureusement pour le combattant, était extrêmement suceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa taille. Et c'était assez compréhensible en somme, il ne dépassait pas les 1m50, ce qui était bien inférieur à la taille moyenne d'un lycéen. Fuyuhiko la remarqua à son tour et leur regard se croisèrent, ce fut lui qui tourna la tête en premier, des rougeurs quasi-imperceptible sur les joues. Elle n'en tint pas compte et s'assit avec les autres.

« Salut Peko-chan ! Toujours en retard hein ! »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui te lève trop tôt Ibuki »

« En attendant, tu est quand même la dernière à arrivé »

« Je-je ne sais pas quoi dire, désolé »

« Combien de fois va t-il falloir te dire de ne pas t'excuser, Mikan-chan ? »

« Je suis désolée ! »

«* **sigh*** Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher »

« Elle m'agace celle-là ! ».

La pauvre brunette fondit en larme en s'excusant inlassablement sous le regard habituer des autres lycéenne. Elles continuèrent à papoter jusqu'à la sonnerie de début des cours. La salle se vida petit à petit, n'étant pas toute dans la même classe, elles se saluèrent avant de rejoindre leur cours respectif. Peko et Ibuki se dirigèrent vers le gymnase ou avait lieux la séance de Voley Ball sous les acclamations de la musicienne. Une fois dans les vestiaires, elles se changèrent et rejoignirent rapidement le reste de la classe qui commençait à s'échauffer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens! Voici le chapitre deux de "Un choix crucial"! Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais ça avancera dans le prochain! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

En entrant, elle remarquèrent leur équipe pré-constituer. Asahina et Ishimaru les saluèrent bruyamment, enfin, le second était plus entrain de leur faire remarquer leur retard. Quant à Chiaki et Kirigiri, elles étaient calme comme à leur habitude. Elles commencèrent à s'échauffer elles aussi, en discutant avec les autres membres du groupe. De l'autre côté du filet, on voyait Fukawa baver littéralement sur Togami qui n'y prêtait même pas attention. « La pauvre », pensa Peko en regardant le rat de bibliothèque essayer d'attirer le regard du garçon. Elle avait de la peine lorsqu'elle voyait le traitement que Byakuya lui donnait. Il pourrait au moins la regarder quand elle lui parlait. Comment faisait-elle pout aimer un type pareil ? Aimer, comme elle n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs l'un des candidat tentait de former Makoto en un bon soldat pour son empire. Gundham avait vraiment une étrange façon de se faire des amis. Car oui, en réalité il souhaitait juste se lier d'amitié avec Naegi qui lui, ne comprenait rien et se contentait d'hocher la tête positivement pour éviter d'énervé l'autre. Cette scène fit doucement sourire la lycéenne, sourire qui fut aperçu par son destinataire qui le lui rendit... avant de se dissimuler sous l'éternelle écharpe. Les professeurs avaient batailler pour la lui faire enlever mais rien n'y fit. Même lors des cours de natation, pour rien au monde il ne l'avait retiré. Cela devait avoir une sacré valeur à ses yeux. Un coup de sifflet coupa court aux étirements, tout comme les divagations de Peko. Chacun se mit en place et le premier quart temps débuta :

La balle fut tiré au sort en faveur de l'équipe adverse. Peko suivait attentivement le mouvement de la balle, ne voulant pas la raté dès le début de la partie. Placée en libéro, c'est à elle qui avait pour but de renvoyer la balle à ses coéquipier à n'importe quel prix. Naegi fit un bon service, qui arriva droit sur elle. Allongeant ses bras, elle réussi facilement à la renvoyer vers Asahina qui frappa en direction du coin gauche du terrain, le plus dégagé. Malheureusement, Tanaka renvoya la balle dans leur camp. Pendant quelques secondes, l'attention de la jeune fille se porta sur le garçon au yeux verrons, lâchant la balle des yeux. Elle reprit conscience en entendant le claquement du contact de la balle et du parquet de la vaste salle de sport. Il venait de marquer un point. Elle avait juste eu le temps de sentir la brise rapide du à la vitesse de la frappe. Peko respira profondément pour se concentrer, elle n'allait pas faire perdre son équipe pour les beaux yeux de Gundham ! La partie reprit, le service toujours pour l'équipe de la jeune fille. Ce fut à Kirigiri de relancer, la balle fusa vers Fukawa, qui ne réussi qu'a la freiner. Mais cela permit à Mondo de smacher vers le centre du terrain adverse. Heureusement, Asahina renvoya la balle de peu, une courte qui leur apporta un point. Un cri de victoire retentit, ainsi qu'une demande de beignet récompense.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sakura qui marqua dès son service, manquant de défigurer Ishimaru qui remercia ses réflexes de survie. Le match se poursuivit normalement jusqu'à la victoire de l'autre équipe. Ibuki se jeta dans les bras de Peko pour pleurer leur défaite. Tout le monde vint se serrer la main pour clore le match. Peko se retrouva face à face avec l'objet de son manque d'attention précédent. C'est elle qui prit la parole :

« C'était un bon match »

« Je dois bien reconnaître que tu as de bonnes aptitude de combat, femme guerrière ! » avoua-t-il

Cette appellation la fit sourire, provoquant le geste machinale de l'écharpe. Le passionné d'animaux allait bredouiller quelque chose mais s'interrompit. Son visage s'échappa du tissu pourpre et tout ce qu'entendit Peko fut :

« La sphère nous attaque ! »

Elle se sentit soudain poussé en arrière puis une fois au sol, une masse qui l'écrasait. .DIEU. C'est la position la plus gênante qu'elle est jamais vu. Elle, allongée contre le parquet, et lui, étaler sur elle. Leurs nez se frôlait tout comme leur respiration légèrement étonnés par la situation. Gundham se releva en premier et aida la jeune fille à faire de même. Peko, encore sonnée, ne fit pas attention aux excuses de Sakura au sujet de la frappe qui avait failli lui tomber dessus, et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ibuki accouru vers elle pour la réveiller

« Oi , Peko-chan, tu es vivante ? »

« Evidement, je ne vais pas mourir en tombant » Répondit simplement la lycéenne d'un air ironique

La musicienne passa en mode hamster, gonflant les joues, boudeuse. Peko s'excusa tout de même, redonnant le sourire à son amie qui la traîna vers la prochaine salle de cours. Elle pensa au fait qu'elle n'avait même pas pu remercier Tanaka correctement. Elle le fera quand il se croiserons plu tard. Elle se laissa guider par son amie à travers les couloirs du grand établissement. D'ailleurs, c'était immense ! Elle était certaine que même les enseignants s'étaient déjà perdu! Elle arrivèrent devant la salle de classe où le petit professeur les invita à s'assoir.

Une fois toute la classe installée, le cours débuta normalement. Ennuyant qui plus est. Peko n'était pas vraiment fan des études, cependant elle ne négligeait pas son travail. La jeune fille était une élève sérieuse et appliquée, aussi bien en cours qu'en loisirs. Mais cette fois elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son esprit vagabondait vers le garçon à l'écharpe. Elle repensait à leurs corp si proche pendant un instant. Elle se surprit même à avoir voulu laisser la chaleur de son torse l'envelopper totalement. Derrière le profond étonnement qui l'avait assallit, une pointe de joie se cachait, celle d'être si proche du jeune homme. D'habitude il avait tendance à éviter les contacts physiques, mais il avait sûrement explosé son quauta juste pour lui éviter de finir encastrée dans le mur par la balle meurtrière. Cela lui faisait plaisir, et bizare en même temps.

Un coup de coude d'Ibuki la ramena à la réalité, et au cours auquel elle n'avait prêter aucune attention. Cela lui valu une remontrance du professeur, qui ne lui en tint cependant pas rigueur puisqu'elle travaillait en temps normal. La suite du cours fut cette fois-ci, le centre d'attention de Peko. Malgré qu'elle est encore quelques pensées pour l'élève, qui était justement devant elle.

Le cours étant le dernier de la soirée, les étudiants furent prier de regagner leurs chambres respectives. Dès qu'elle fut arriver dans la chambre, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille n'en sortie qu'après un long moment. Elle avisa Ibuki d'un œil attendrit. La musiciène s'était endormi toute habillée, rouler dans sa couette. Peko rejoint son lit et prit un livre sur la petite commode près de son lit. Après un moment, elle se laissa au bras de Morphée après avoir éteint la lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les gens! Voila enfin le chapitre trois! Désolé pour l'attente et je vous laisse lire~

Enjoy

* * *

« Peko-chan »

La jeune fille se sentais flottée, comme sur un doux nuage. Dans son rêve, elle revivais la scène de la veille, en cours de sport. Sauf que cette fois elle était seule avec le noiraud, toutes les autres personnes ayant été présente avaient disparu. Et il ne la tenait pas juste, il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle se senti rougir et ses joues chauffées :

« Peko-chan ? »

Pourquoi l'appelait-il de cette manière ? Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. La jeune femme se perdit un instant dans son regard perçant. Elle avait toujours chaud au niveau des joues, elle devait être rouge tomate. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, elle se sentais vraiment bien. Comme si les bras autour d'elle formaient une bulle protectrice et chaleureuse.

« Peko-chan ! »

Il continuait de murmurer son prénom. Pourtant sa bouche ne bougeait pas, mais dans le feu de l'action, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ça lui faisait drôle de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui, d'habitude il l'appelait « femme guerrière » ou un surnom du genre. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Et puis tout doucement, la blanche voyait sa tête se rapprocher petit à petit. Ainsi que ses yeux qui petit à petit, fussent recouvert par ses paupières. Il allait l'embrasser, en tout cas ça en avait l'air. Devait-elle le laisser faire ou l'arrêter ? Ça l'embrouillait, mais il finit néanmoins par atteindre ses-

« PEKO-CHAN ! »

Peko se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, haletante et essoufflée. Un rêve, ce n'était rien d'autres qu'un rêve, alors elle devait se calmer. Ibuki soupira de soulagement et lui pria de s'habiller en vitesse. En voyant l'air perplexe de son amie, elle ajouta :

« Tu es en retard ! Tu ne t'es pas réveiller ?! »

Pardon ? En retard ? Il est vrai que la musicienne était plus matinal qu'elle mais quand même. En y repensant, réfléchir autant lui avait retiré toutes ses forces. Et puis vu le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, ses méninges allaient probablement redoubler d'effort. Dans ce rêve, il l'avait embrassé, ou du moins il allait. L'intervention d'Ibuki possédait le parfait timing, coupant ses rêveries au moment fatidique. Peko se leva précipitamment et sauta dans la douche après avoir remercier son amie. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Elle suivit Ibuki jusqu'à la salle de cours.

« C'est la dernière fois mesdemoiselles, asseyez-vous » Prévint le professeur en le faisant un petit signe de la main, ne relevant pas la tête du carnet d'appel

Les deux amies s'excusèrent et rejoignirent leurs places. La blanche assigna un petit signe de la main à son amie pour la remercier encore une fois d'être venue la chercher. Peko pu observer sans difficultés son voisin d'en face, malgré qu'elle trouve cela légèrement indécent. Bien qu'elle ne voyait que son dos finement musclé à travers sa chemise d'étudiant, son esprit arrivait à visualiser l'expression de Tanaka pouvait avoir. Son regard écarlate dévia sur l'écharpe du jeune homme, qui se froissait et accompagnait chaque mouvements de son propriétaire.

Plusieurs interrogations s'en suivirent : Pourquoi ne l'enlève-t-il jamais ? Qui la lui a donné ? La lycéenne s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ce vêtement avait tant de valeur à ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment un simple objet arrivait à susciter un tel intérêt. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle aussi portait des objets précieux. Les rubans, ceux qu'elle porte dans ses épais cheveux argenté. Elle y tenait beaucoup également, c'était un cadeau de Fuyuhiko. Le premier qu'il lui avait offert, lors de son cinquième anniversaire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement la bouille gênée du petit garçon quand il lui avait tendu une petite boîte en carton rose pâle. Mais aussi la joie qui avait éclaté sur son visage à elle lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le contenant.

Peu être était-ce de même pour Gundham. Peko mourait d'envie de lui poser la question. Mais n'était-ce pas indiscret ? Ne risquait-il pas de la trouver trop curieuse ? Après tout c'était personnel. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher les quelques liens qu'ils avaient réussi à tisser. C'était déjà assez dur d'engager une conversation plus ou moins normal avec lui, alors lui demander quelque chose, sur lui qui plus est. Peko eu le loisir de se torturer l'esprit pendant les deux cours suivant. Puis vint la pause déjeuner, en vue du beau temps prévu pour la journée, les élèves avaient l'autorisation de déjeuner dans la grande cours de l'école.

Le petit groupe de fille s'était installé sur un petit muret sous les arbres, au centre de la cour. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien en dégustant leurs bentos. Peko prit une bouchée de riz en écoutant la conversation :

« Demain, on finit plus tôt, on pourrais faire quelque chose ! » proposa Asahina avec enthousiasme, la bouche pleine

« Quelqu'un a une idée ? Et ne parle la bouche pleine» Demanda Chiaki en regardant tour à tour chaque étudiante, ignorant la brune qui lui tirait la langue

« Moi je sais ! S'écria Ibuki en levant les mains, manquant de renverser sa boîte repas, une soirée fille ! »

« Une soirée fille ? Qu'est-ce ? » s'interrogea Peko en arquant un sourcil

« Ah ma petite Peko-chan a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre !»

« C'est là qu'on se révèle nos petits secrets en mangeant des sucreries » expliqua la brunette en avalant ses mini-donuts d'une bouchée

« C'est un peu comme une fête ? J'adore les fête ! » rajouta Hiyoko, ravie, ce qui était rare

« Alors, tu veux b-bien, toi aussi Peko-san ? » interrogea Mikan à l'intention de la plus grande qui semblait absorber par sa boîte repas

« Oh, euh, oui je suis d'accord » balbutia la blanche en relevant la tête, confuse

Mince, elle était beaucoup trop dissipée en ce moment ! La conversation se poursuivit, quant à Peko, elle replongea dans la contemplation de son bento. Malgré elle, sa curiosité la titillait. Une petite voix lui disait d'aller voir le noiraud et lui poser la question. Mais une autre lui intimait de s'abstenir, que ça valait mieux. Elle hésitait, curiosité ou raison ? De toute manière, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Et puis, tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas fait, cela lui restera en tête. Alors autant y aller maintenant. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle termina en vitesse son déjeuner. Ensuite, elle se leva et s'excusa au près de ses amies, prétextant un besoin pressant. Elle s'éloigna du groupe et se mit à la recherche du garçon. Elle l'aperçu sou un arbre, au fond de la cours. Elle s'attarda un peu :

Une légère brise embaumait la grande cour du lycée, faisant danser les arbres autour de lui. Son écharpe virevoltait derrière lui comme un étendard et son chevalier. D'ici, elle arrivait à distinguer les petits hamsters gigoter dans l'herbe.

Elle se dirigea vers lui sans bruit et l'interpella :

« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Peko le vit sursauter, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'elle avait tout fait pour. Juste avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, elle s'était rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois : Ses hamsters détestent être surprit. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et répondit :

« J'accepte cette requête »

La jeune s'installa près de lui, contre l'arbre. Un sourire fleuri sur son visage à la vue d'une petite boule de poils. Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle avança sa main pour caresser le doux pelage de l'hamster. Le petit animal renifla sa main, puis finit par grimper dessus. Peko ramena sa main vers elle et lui grattouilla le ventre :

« Golden Hawk Jump-P t'as choisi pour être son QG provisoire, je ne peux en attendre mieux de mon général de troupe ! » expliqua le maître du hamster en le voyant grimper sur la tête de la blanche

« J'en suis honorée » rigola l'étudiante en sentant l'animal se faire une place au milieu de sa masse capillaire

Un petit moment passa de cette manière, de petites altercations par ci par là. Bizarrement, Peko ne se sentait aucunement gênée comme elle l'aurait pensé. Cela lui venait naturellement, et Tanaka semblait heureux lui aussi. Rare était les moments où il avaient peu se trouver seul tout les deux. Pas dans ce contexte la évidement ! Enfin bref, ils profitaient pleinement de l'instant présent. La raison de sa venue revint subitement à la lycéenne. Décidée, elle se tourna vers Gundham qui s'occupait de ses quatre petits soldats :

« Gundham, je peux te poser une question...probablement indiscrète ? »

Le garçon semblait réfléchir, le regard encré dans le sien. Cela la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait l'impression que si elle détournait les yeux, tout se terminerait, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, l'un d'un écarlate étincelant et l'autre d'un gris tendre, ses yeux étaient magnifique. Un court instant s'écoula avant qu'il n'acquiesce finalement :

« Des tourments ? Je les entends... »

Un soupir discret franchit les lèvres de Peko, il acceptait. Bizarrement serte, mais tout de même. Vu qu'elle détenait son accord, elle se lança :

« Qui a t-il sous ton écharpe ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit. C'était comme un poids qui s'envolait. Peko se promit intérieurement de corriger cette curiosité un peu trop évasive à l'avenir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si curieuse, et craignait que le noiraud ne se braque, n'étant lui même pas d'un naturel introverti. Mais il semblait le prendre assez bien, le visage calme. Cependant, la blanche crut pendant un instant voir un sentiment nouveau traverser les yeux bicolores : de la peur, ou bien peu être de l'anxiété. Ce qui était proche sentimentalement parlant. Une infime culpabilité la saisie, cela devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs apparemment :

« Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre, si ça t'embête »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais elle vit la tête du garçon pivoter vers ses petits soldats. Comme si il leur demandait conseil. Tanaka se retourna vers elle et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un petit moment passa de cette façon, il la jaugeait, la testait, pour vérifier qu'elle était digne de confiance. Alors elle affrontait son regard. De petites rougeurs finirent par arriver sur ses joues pâle.

« Tu m'as l'air digne de recevoir le trésor du ciel, femme guerrière »

Le soulagement prit place dans l'esprit de Peko. Elle était heureuse qu'il accepte de partager des choses personnelles avec elle. Attentive, elle attendit patiemment que Gundham se lance :

« Jadis, je n'était encore qu'un néophyte en magie. Mes fidèles généraux n'avait pas encore croisés ma route. Peu avant cela, je rencontra le premier soldat de mes rang. »

Peko traduisait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, évitant de le regarder pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Même si elle avait l'impression que c'était elle la plus stressée des deux.

« Cependant, lors d'une mission, il me désobéi et me défia en duel, bien sûr je fut gagnant, mais il réussi a m'infliger des dégâts »

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui lorsqu'elle le sentit se crisper. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, cachant son expression. La blanche n'hésita pas et attrapas la main du noiraud, le faisant tiquer une fois de plus. Elle serra doucement sa paume pour l'encourager.

« C'était un acte impardonnable, je fus donc contraint de le bannir, seul cette marque restante comme souvenir de sa trahison »

Tanaka jeta un rapide coup d'œil au alentour puis, lentement, dénoua son écharpe pour la baisser, dévoilant une longue coupure cicatrisée sur la base de son cou. Peko l'observa un instant, après quelque seconde, elle renoua l'écharpe maladroitement. Elle savait que ça lui était désagréable.

Cherchant ses mots un moment, elle dit finalement :

« Tu as pris la bonne décision Gundham j'en suis sûre »

Appréhendant sa réaction, elle reconnu avec étonnement le grain de voix grave du garçon se former en un petit rire :

« Tes paroles sont toujours judicieuses, femme guerrière ! »

Elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Ils avaient probablement l'air idiot à s'esclaffer tout seul dans l'herbe, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La sonnerie retenti dans la grande cour et un amas de lycéens s'agglutinèrent à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal. Les deux élèves se relevèrent et se saluèrent, la jeune fille devant rejoindre ses amies.

Celles-ci se jetèrent d'ailleurs sur elles en l'assaillant de questions :

« Alors, une envie pressante hein ? Il t'avais manqué depuis, disons, trente minutes ? » Taquina Hibuki en lui tapotant l'épaule

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » répliqua Peko, embarrassée

Elles l'avait espionner ! En même temps, son mensonge avait été bien médiocre, pas étonnant qu'elles n'y ait pas cru. Mais tout de même, ça ne se faisait pas !

« Vous êtes vraiment sournoise pour me faire ça »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a interdit à Mahiru de prendre des photos ! » ajouta Chiaki pour calmer le jeudi

En effet, la blanche soupira de soulagement. Elle savait que la photographe n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser ses photos à mauvais escient, mais cela restait extrêmement gênant. Elle remercia la brune qui lui rendit son sourire lorsque Peko lui proposa de la prendre en photo pour remplacer les autres clichés qu'elle aurait pu prendre. Contre toute attente, tout se fini en une séance de shooting photo, chacune se prenant au jeu. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe, la propriétaire de l'appareil promit aux autres filles de leur imprimer leur photo.

Cette fois ci Peko ne fut pas distraite par de quelconques pensées, le cœur léger. Elles avait eu une réponse à sa question, et désormais tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'une certaine personne vienne à sa rencontre à la sorite de la salle :

« Peko, j'ai besoin de te parler »

La lycéenne se retourna à l'entente de cette fois relativement aigu tout en restant masculine. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Elle fit face à Fuyuhiko qui regardait obstinément le mur à côté d'eux. Il est vraiment mignon quand il est gêné, pensa Peko avec un petit sourire. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait dire intérieurement, elle se secoua discrètement. Ça suffit les pensées mielleuses de shojo ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

« Oui bien sûr, maître » répondit-elle instinctivement, oubliant la demande du blond au sujet du surnom honorifique

Celui-ci tiqua mais ne dit rien, se retournant pour marcher vers la prochaine heure de cours, Peko sur les talons. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et il commença :

« Tu te rappelle des portes ouvertes dans deux jours ? ,se fut à elle de tiquer, elle avait complètement omit se détail, J'ai quelque chose à faire avant alors je serais un peu en retard, ça ne te dérange pas de gérer le stand sans moi juste un moment ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, ne t'inquiète pas maî- Fuyuhiko » affirma-t-elle en se reprenant à la finalement

C'était une habitude difficile à perdre. Le garçon sembla satisfait. Il s'arrêta devant une salle de classe :

« C'est ma salle, hum, à demain » salua le plus petit en entrant dans la pièce

Elle lui rendit son salut et rejoignit sa propre classe.

Peko s'affala sur son lit. Elle avait sommeil. Hibuki, elle, ronflait déjà dans son propre lit. La jeune fille se coucha, pensant au fameuse portes ouvertes. Ils avaient été désigné pour tenir le stand de kendo, Fuyuhiko et elle. Et elle espérait que tout se passerait bien en vu de son cœur qui faisait la fête dès qu'elle voyait un des garçons pour qui celui ci battait. Sous toutes ses questions, la blanche s'endormit petit à petit.


End file.
